


The Director and his Captain

by MassiveSpaceWren



Series: Looking for the missing Piece [Stuckony] [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Secret Relationship, can be read without knowledge about comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: After the Superhero Civil War, after Steve’s death, Tony has been talked into taking the job as Director of SHIELD. He knows he will never be able to do enough to make up for his mistakes, but if he can still help people, he has to try. 
Bucky strives to fill Steve’s shoes as Captain America. 
They both know a relationship will probably not last.
 
(set in 616 post CW, but can be read without much knowledge about comics)





	

Tony sat in his office, leafing through paperwork listlessly. The room was a lot smaller than the ones he was used to, but he didn't visit this SHIELD research facility often, anyway. Extremis had given him the ability to access digital files with his mind, so he could work on most things, no matter where he was or how his office was equipped.

He sighed. But now, he needed to actually look through old paper files, as if he were in the middle ages. Being Director of SHIELD meant he had more than enough to take care of. No matter what he did or how much, it never seemed to be enough to put out all the fires. 

After pushing for registration for the super heroes, eager to protect people without powers, Tony had hoped things would get better. They had not. Instead of establishing a system of accountability, it had led to a civil war within the superhero community, leaving Tony with more messes to clean up than ever before. 

A lot of his friends and long time teammates had gone underground, blaming him for everything. He had known this would happen. He thought he’d be fine with it, as long as he was saving lives. He could have been fine. 

His thoughts strayed to the people he couldn’t save. So many had lost their lives in the war. But the worst death had happened after all the fighting was over. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see, but Extremis provided him with the pictures he couldn’t get rid of. 

Steve, shot on the way to his trial, bleeding out. His body, cold and lifeless, on a slab in the Helicarrier.

Tony’s former friends were certain it was his fault, and he couldn’t even blame them. He might not have fired the bullet, but Steve was still dead because of him. 

Now he was stuck with the job as Director he never wanted, trying to fix everything that went wrong, to make the world better. He couldn’t give up now, not if he could still protect people and save lives. He rubbed at his eyes and went back to work.

A few hours later, he had gotten through roughly half the stack before he heard a sound outside his window.

With a few efficient movements, he was standing in the corner next to the window, out of the way an attack would most likely go. Using Extremis to get into the facility's security systems and take a look at the surveillance videos took less than a second. Most videos didn't show anything unusual, but he found a few that showed a black clad man rushing through. He was surprised that no alarm had been raised. This guy was good.

He let the undersuit cover him and started to take his suit jacket off. With the path the man had been taking, he might intend to come after Tony specifically. Not like that was anything new. Tony’d had enough enemies even before he became Director, and their number had only grown since then. After what had happened with the registration act, he was painfully aware of how many people wanted him dead. If he was honest with himself, he agreed with them. But he still had a job to do, even if he didn't want it. As Director he could still try to keep everyone safe.

He needed to get into the armor.

Before he could get any further, there was a knock on the window.

Tony froze.

The knock sounded again, a little louder this time. Tony frowned and slowly stepped closer to the window. A face, hidden by a cowl, tried to peer through the glass.

Tony stepped forward and opened the window, standing in front of it.

Outside, perched on a small ledge, stood the unregistered vigilante, Captain America, most of the flashy colours of his costume hidden under a black jacket.

"What-" Tony started before being interrupted.

"Come on, let me in, before security sees me." Bucky's voice was hushed, while he shouldered his way in and closed the window quickly.

Tony swallowed, his jaw tight. "Did something happen?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

Bucky turned to him, surprised. "No, nothing. I… just wanted to see you." He faltered. "… _Should_ I know about something that happened?"

Tony hissed quietly and turned away, trying to keep to himself how frustrated he was. "No, it's nothing. I just still have work to do." He massaged his temples slowly, feeling a headache forming, after a long day.

He knew he wasn't spending as much time with Bucky as Bucky deserved, but he also couldn't just stop working on everything that needed his attention. People died when he got sloppy. He had seen it often enough. Sometimes he just wondered why Bucky still bothered with him.

Bucky looked at him for a few seconds, calculating, before glancing at the stack of paperwork. His gaze softened. "Hey…" he started, holding a hand out.

Tony couldn't help but take it and let Bucky pull him closer. Bucky leaned up to press a short kiss to Tony's nose, before pulling him into a tight hug. Tony melted against Bucky, breathing easy for the first time for what felt like days. He tried to relish every short moment of peace he could get. It felt like he hadn't really rested in weeks.

None of them said anything until they slowly pulled apart again. Bucky took a breath to start talking again when Tony stopped him by pressing his lips to Bucky's. A soft, startled noise escaped Bucky's throat, before he leaned in to deepen the kiss.

When they parted, a soft smile spread across Bucky's face. He pulled Tony down a bit to press their foreheads together and squeezed Tony's neck reassuringly. "I just thought I'd stop by, see what my boyfriend was up to. People always make the 'climbing in through the window'-thing sound so romantic."

Tony chuckled. "Maybe if the window isn't in a high security building owned by a paranoid spy agency. Really. What if they catch you here? There is only so much I can protect you from without people finding out we have been in contact."

Bucky glanced up at Tony under his lashes and leered. "Oh, I think we haven't been 'in contact' for way too long."

Tony grinned and planted a playful kiss on Bucky, before sighing. "I really have to get back to work, though."

Bucky nodded. "Can I come by later? When you're done. And when you're not under SHIELD surveillance anymore, maybe."

Tony checked the time and his appointments and nodded then. "I should be back at the tower in three hours. See you then? You know how to get in unseen."

Bucky nodded and walked over to the window, bracing himself for the chase. "Care to give me a head start?" he asked cheekily.

Tony accessed the security system in a flash, setting off a minor alert somewhere on the other side of the facility. "Don't let them catch you." he said, gesturing that now was the time to go.

Bucky climbed out and looked around to make sure no one was around. With a swift movement, he leaned up to steal another kiss, before winking at Tony and jumping off the ledge.

Moments later, he was gone.

Tony stared out the window, not seeing anything. He hoped that this reckless idiot, _his_ reckless idiot stayed safe somehow. He tried to not get caught in the illusion that Bucky would stay with him for long. No one really stayed long. And Bucky especially deserved so much better. One morning, Bucky would sneak out before sunrise, as always, but then realize what Tony already knew, too, and never return.

Tony closed the window. He would be content with what he had, no matter for how long. Even a short night, even a moment with Bucky was more than Tony had hoped for.  
But first, he had to get back to work.

\----------

With a few quick paces, Bucky crept through the blind spot of the surveillance camera and typed at the keypad to be let in. He was very good at breaking into things, but even he had his doubts that he could get into Stark Tower unseen if Tony didn't allow it. A few hallways later he quietly opened the door to Tony's quarters, cast a last glance around to make sure he was unseen, and slipped in.

Tony looked up, his gaze landing on Bucky instead of staying unfocused, as it usually was when he worked with Extremis. He must be really tired if he hadn't already checked all security feeds from when Bucky entered the building.

"You came…" Tony started, sounding slightly surprised.

Bucky winced. He hadn't meant to worry Tony. It was bad enough that helping and protecting Bucky from everyone out for him, be it registration enforcers or Hydra, added even more to Tony's workload. Tony was overworked as it was, and still trying to do more. Bucky hated causing more stress for him.

"Of course I'm here," Bucky said quietly but firmly, stepping closer to Tony. He let his metal hand rest on Tony's shoulder reassuringly before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Bucky whispered before he kissed Tony sweetly. "Beating up the bad guys takes a while, even for someone like me." Bucky chuckled.

"Hrrmmm, my hero," Tony hummed and kissed Bucky again, letting the kiss turn into something less chaste. When they pulled apart, Tony leered at him and waggled his eyebrows. "Gonna show me all your moves?"

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. He pushed the pang of sadness and insecurity he felt at Tony's words away for now. For now he would be happy with having Tony in his arms.

Bucky pulled Tony closer and let his hands roam over his body. His metal hand squeezed Tony's ass, then slid lower. Deepening the kiss, Bucky lifted Tony up and carried him towards the bed. Tony made a surprised noise but seemed very happy, judging by the urgency in his kisses and the legs Tony had slung around Bucky's waist.

Bucky dropped Tony on the bed and enjoyed the view for a moment. Then he set to work. They were both wearing way too many clothes.

\----------

Later they lay sprawled on the bed, naked and tired. Bucky turned towards Tony, watching the content expression on his face.

Lying here together made Bucky feel incredibly lucky, but very aware of how fragile that luck was, too.

"Tony…" Bucky whispered. Tony's eyelids fluttered and he let out a small questioning noise. Bucky could tell he was already drifting off to sleep.

Bucky moved closer for a moment, kissing Tony good night. Tony's smile only grew, and he replied with a content sigh. His breathing started to even out.

Bucky pressed his forehead to Tony's shoulder. "I love you. And I'm sorry I keep causing more trouble for you to deal with," He whispered, not quite ready to tell this to Tony when he was awake.

Pulling a pillow closer, Bucky settled down on his side. From this position he could watch Tony sleep and marvel at how relaxed he looked.

Bucky hadn't really expected to do anything more with Tony than cuddle and sleep, given how tired Tony had seemed before. But Tony had definitely been eager.

Bucky winced when he remembered what Tony had said. Being called a hero felt weird. He was trying hard to do good, but with his past as the Winter Soldier weighing him down, he knew he was not a good man. Even before, fighting in the war together with Steve, he had been the one to do the dirty work and keep Cap’s image clean. Taking up the mantle of Captain America hadn't helped. He knew he could never live up to Steve's legacy.

Bucky glanced in the direction of the crumpled uniform, then sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't been there to see Tony and Steve interact, but he had seen the news and enough old footage of them fighting together. People had told him about how Cap was Tony's childhood hero. He himself knew how devastated Tony had been after Steve's death.

Tony had loved Steve.

Bucky was sure of it.

He couldn't even blame Tony. Steve was better than Bucky, in pretty much any way that counted. Had been. Steve was gone.

Bucky turned to Tony again. If this was the only way he could be with Tony, as a meager substitute for the real Captain America, so be it. He was too selfish to give that up. Tony seemed happier when he was around, Bucky tried to tell himself. He was doing something good for Tony too.

One day, Tony would realize that Bucky wasn't what Tony imagined him to be, wasn't like Steve. Tony would leave him, but that would be ok. Bucky could make most of the time he had.

He would have to leave the tower before dawn, before Tony woke up, to make sure he wasn't seen. That was still a few hours away. He'd be content with watching Tony, with being close to him. Their jobs kept them apart too much, but there was no other way for this to work.

Bucky moved a little closer to Tony, smiling softly. Whatever would happen, he was going to do what was best for Tony. He'd leave if Tony wanted him to. But right now, Tony wanted him here, and he was going to savour every precious second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated. I’m trying to make it readable for people who haven’t read many comics, it would be interesting to know if it worked!
> 
> If you are interested in 616 Winteriron or Winteriron at all, come talk to me! :D I'm "massivespacewren" on tumblr.
> 
> There will be more in this AU!  
> Since I can't get enough of this idea, there will soon be more about Bucky and Tony, and there also is an AU, where you can find some Steve/Tony/Bucky.  
> The Stuckony AU series is called "Looking for the missing Piece" and the Winteriron AU is called "Forget me not".


End file.
